1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This disclosure is related to tire tools and more particularly to an apparatus, method, and system for providing an adapter for a tire machine to clamp onto smaller diameter wheels.
2. Background Art
Presently, tire machines are designed to secure only wheel assemblies that are for conventional motor vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks. Thus, the clamping mechanisms for most, if not all machines, can handle wheel assemblies from approximately thirty-eight inches (38″) to a minimum of ten inches (10″). For smaller diameter wheel assemblies, there are adapters that are specifically designed for each diameter size. The adapters require complex bolting procedures to assemble and are designed for a limited number of rim configurations. There is a need for a universal adapter for use in any and all small wheel assembly sizes that effectively clamps and centers these smaller wheel assemblies.